1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a balance correction device for a rotor such as a compressor impeller or a turbine wheel of a turbocharger. The balance correction device corrects balance of the rotor.
2. Description of Related Art
As a balance correction device for a rotor, there is a device that corrects imbalance of a rotor in such a manner that: an imbalance amount and an imbalance correction position of a rotor are measured; an imbalance correction position of the rotor is irradiated with a laser beam in a state where the rotor is rotated; and a weight at the imbalance correction position is removed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-112514 (JP 2011-112514 A)).